Talk:Glass
there are several problems in this game but the worst one, is a violation of privacy I don't know, if comes, from nimbilis, or Plus+ network but someone is doing snapshots of your device, actually are game snapshoots, but in definition are captures of your screen you can find this screen captures in Private\var\mobile\applications\ 0000-app-folder-0000\Library\Caches\Snapshoots\com.eeenmachine.pocketfrogs\ this is an automated process, that take a snapshoot of your screen device, time to time. we can have devices that close the app, or maybe keep it running in background how possible is for this people take a snapshoot of your screen when you are reading a sensitive document? for me is a violation of my privacy... and if is possible I'm gonna sue because this 14:56, October 14, 2010 (UTC) First off, you've jailbroken your iPod/iPhone/iPad so you can't really say nobody warned you. Second of all, I think it's just you, because mine doesn't have it, so that leans more towards it being a complication of your jailbreak. And yes, mine is jailbroken as well, at least until 4.2 comes out for my iPad. Bluemilkman 17:44, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Glass/Chroma I got a glass chroma Nimbilis from breeding a Black Muscus Nimbilis with a Aqua Caelus Roboris. It was NOT listed in thebreed screen as a possibility. Anyone else had this happen or able to verify? I mean, I know it happened to me, but to be able to say it wasn't a fluke would be cool. :) MalachiteFrog 16:44, October 22, 2010 (UTC) The list isn't a complete lit. So if you got a different one, please be so kind as to list it. Thanks. Bluemilkman 17:35, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Empty page Any reason for deleting all the edits? Nordic Labrador 00:47, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I found another combination resulting in a glass frog. maroon bruna amfractus plus cocos aurum sol can result in glass aurum amfractus Glass Viola Clunicula Emerald Viola Nimbilis + White Pruni Clunicula = 1/8 chance of Glass Viola Clunicula. 1 in 100 Chance? I've been wondering. It says there is a 1/100 chance for a genetic mutation of glass color to occur, even though the graph on the bottom of the page listing the frogs needed to give birth to a glass frog lists some breeds that have a 100% chance of a glass frog, or 1/4 and 1/8. Shouldn't 1/100 be changed to ---> 1/8 to 1/1? QazXsw 23:37, December 31, 2010 (UTC) The 1:100 might be an estimated or calculated ratio based on all possible frog combinations. The probabilities shown for most combinations are merely based on the chances shown on the breeding screen. So, for example, if you have a Black Picea Anura and an Azure Floris Anura, one of the four possible outcomes is a Glass Floris Anura, making that chance 1:4 or 1/4. If there is indeed only one possible result from a breeding pair, in other words a 100% chance, then the probability would be 1/1. I am sceptical about the breeding pair showing on the list as 1/1 and I'm trying to breed them out to check. - Khaledra (11 Feb 2011) new glass combo Maroon Pruni Crustalli w / Yellow Floris Crustalli, 1/4 chance of Glass Floris Crustalli Robert660 13:22, January 5, 2011 (UTC) New Glass Combo Emerald Tingo Crustalli w/ Royal Folium Crustalli, 1/4 Glass Tingo Crustalli Robert660 20:03, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Show/Hide The table is taking up a pretty significant chunk of page real estate; should we use show/hide to streamline the article? — Raine Valen Another combination I didn't see this one on the list (and I'm sorry... I couldn't figure out how to edit the table to add it): Glass Pruni Anura + Black Viola Anura (1/4 chance) What you would expect to be a Black Pruni Anura ends up being a Glass Pruni Anura. It DOES show up in the possibilities list on the breeding screen. 00:38, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Leisel speed? Speed What does "Glass frogs are known to have a higher speed" mean in the opening paragraph? Is this a reference to the speed statistic for frogs? If so, that's definitely not true.... Tigerc 16:03, March 9, 2011 (UTC) red albeo ligo + azure caelus sol = 1/8 glass albeo sol A couple of thoughts One, we might want to consider condensing this table by organizing it by common parent frog. I.e., there's a bunch of pairs on here involving the Black Floris Anura, so we could pull all of those out and just have one section with "Parent 1: Black Floris Anura, Parent 2: , Offspring: Glass , Chance: 1/4". Any new pairings discovered with the Black Floris Anura could then go under that subhead. Two, I've been so far unable to confirm any Glass offspring result from the Black Albeo Anura x White Picea Anura breeding. I'm going to delete it from the table after I try another sixteen-twenty four eggs from the pair. I have gotten both White and Black Picea Anura offspring and given that Glass straight up replaces one of the potential offspring types (and the table says this should produce Glass Picea Anura offspring), I doubt that it actually produces any Glass frogs any longer. I'm going to be checking all of the other "offspring not shown" and unknown probability pairings on the table as well. ETA: Okay. I've just confirmed that the Cocos Carota Cesti x Cocos Carota Cesti does not produce Glass offspring, nor does the Black Albeo Anura x White Picea Anura. I'm pulling those out of the list. -- Coronaviridae 23:42, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ETAx2: Working on confirming whether or not the Aqua Caelus Roboris x Black Muscus Nimbilis pairing produces a Glass frog right now, and figuring out how to do subheads for the table so we can organize it by common parent. Anyone have any suggestions on that? I'll be starting with the Anuras and probably organize it by color the same way it is in the Froggydex. -- Coronaviridae 23:20, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I'd suggest you sort by the rarer parent, and break it up by species that way - putting the rarer parent in the first column. Good luck, that is going to be a fair bit of work to get consistent. EvilMummy 12:52, August 15, 2011 (UTC) New Combo Emerald Tingo Crustalli x Royal Folium Crustalli 1/4 Glass Tingo Crustalli Predicting Mutants Just a random thought - this would be a lot of work, but has anyone created a table or a matrix mapping the occurance of the glass and chroma mutations? No, I'm not volunteering ;) EvilMummy 18:16, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Glass Floris Dextera Violet Floris Serpentis + Royal Tingo Dextera = 1/8 chance Glass Floris Dextera 19:44, January 24, 2012 (UTC)